1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip resistor and a method for making a chip resistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, chip resistors for use in electronic equipment are known. For instance, JP-A-2009-218552 discloses a chip resistor that includes a resistor element made of metal and two electrodes provided on the resistor element. In this chip resistor, however, the metal resistor element cannot be sufficiently small in thickness for ensuring proper mechanical strength of the device. Thus, the resistance of the conventional resistor cannot be made sufficiently high.